A Cinderella Story or maybe not
by summerknights
Summary: A modernized version of Cinderella, but not like the movie.... I think... It was a school project.
1. Typical

. . .A Cinderella Story . . .

AN: uh... I'm editing all my work... blah.. But it won't be very different from the original just shorter  
an's maybe and fewer mistakes . . .  
This is just a school project I had to do and uh... fer the odd person wondering I got 16/20 and only  
lost points on spelling and grammar!  
(Ps: names are changed a bit since it had to be a modernized Cinderella story... like the movie only I  
don't like the movie!)

Disclaimer: Do u have to put these in every single chapter in every single fanfiction? Do you really think  
people are gonna come after you becuzz u but something on a site that clearly...or not so clearly states  
we don't get any money for this? Fine, I don't own Cinderella, I think Disney does I'm not all that sure,  
I haven't watched the movie in a long time! And whoever own's A Cinderella Story, it's not me!

Chapter 1:Typical

"Could I please use the computer? Please?" Bethany asked her Step-Mother, but she knew the  
answer.

"No, God No, Who knows what you would do to the computer! And besides, you still have to do the  
dishes and clean your step-siblings' rooms along with the laundry! Then maybe I'll consider giving you  
some dessert!"

Bethany didn't reply and went into the kitchen watching her Step-Sister, playing the newest computer  
game, while chatting to her so called friends... er followers...

"Having fun with the dishes Bethany?" Cristina retorted without looking away from the screen.

" Oh yes, I'm having a blast! And afterwards, guess what, I get to clean your disgusting room!" Bethany  
replied sarcastically!

"Mom!" Cristina, yelled, "Bethany was talking back to me! Ground her or something. PLEASE!"

"Bethany, you're grounded for a week after your last grounding's over and don't you ever talk to my  
daughter that way again!"

"Yes,Step-Mother." Bethany said rolling her eyes while her Step-Mother and sister weren't looking.  
She always suppose to say Step-Mom, because according to her Step-Mother, she would hate it if  
people thought that she was her daughter, but Bethany didn't mind because she didn't like her being  
her(step-) daughter anyway.

Bethany finished the dishes and wondered why she was never able to use the dish washer. What was  
the point if they were gonna use it and let her do all the work?  
'Probably just to make fun of me.' Bethany thought as she sighed and put the last dish on the rack to  
dry.

She went upstairs to start on her Step-Sister's room which was huge compared to hers, and Christina  
never kept it cleaning finding the fact that Bethany had to clean it very amusing to her.

Bethany spent a good 6 hours cleaning Christina's room and when she was done it was already 5:00pm, and Christina was complaining about needing to get ready for a party so Bethany had to hurry up or get grounded even longer. It didn't really matter to her because she never really had anywhere to  
go having a bad reputation made by Christina as a rat... But she really liked the park in the Spring because  
everything was colourful and "renewing". This probably made the 4th week she was grounded in a row...

She was glad, when she finished Christina's room, that she didn't have to do her step-brother John's  
room, he always kept his room clean since he felt bad for Beth and he was naturally neat but sometimes  
she hated him for not doing anything else about his mom. She went to his room anyway since she had to  
collect the laundry which John was not aloud to do.

"Hey John!" Beth said as she opened the door but noticed he probably couldn't hear her since he had  
his headphones on, lying on the bed reading a book. "The First Stone" to be exact.

"Is it a good book?" Bethany asked taking the head phones off of his ears.(He was listening to some  
odd rock/metal w/e kinda music.)

"Hey, Beth," he replied not looking away from the book,"nice plot but the story isn't as interesting as  
you think it'd be!"

"Right, I'll try it when you're done." There was 2 things Beth and John had in common and that was  
music and books after that they pretty much opposite. Bethany went to pick up the laundry, and John  
gave her a sad look, and said sorry. She replied that was ok and left the room.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer 2: I don't own the book "The First Stone" but it is a good book! And the song John's  
listenin' use to be Hurricane by Something Corporate but I don't really like that song very much right  
now... But it is a good song so go listen to it!

A/N: First off sorry the chapter's short but I think they get longer... "The First Stone" is a book I just read by an author by the name of Don Aker... Like my character  
John said The plot is really good. A guy likes throwing rocks since it calms him down and his grand  
parents and parents are dead. He's moves from one group home to another. One day he throws one  
rock over the overpass and it hits a car getting the girl who was driving, sent to the hospital with  
serious injuries and massive damages to her car. Since the guy is a young offender the public don't  
know his name(this is important later), This guy doesn't care at all for what he did and so the judge puts  
him in a correction facility sort of thing and he has to help at a recovery centre. He happens to meet a girl and he really likes  
helping her out, and she really likes his company. He learns a lot of new things along the way .etc. Till  
one day... and I won't say the rest cuzz from what I've written I'm pretty sure you can tell but you  
should really read it! It doesn't really get good till about the middle of the book but all the same I say  
9/10!  
(PS: Sry fer the long AN...)


	2. Night and School

. . .A Cinderella Story. . .

AN: This story is a little different from the one I wrote fer school becuzz 1: no an's and 2: I had to  
change Christina's name since there's a girl in my class that I don't like and guess wat her name is! I  
changed it t' Melissa fer the odd person wondering but I think Christina fit better and not just cuzz I  
don't like her...

Disclaimer: What do u think? (Weird dude: umm... yes...)... the Weird guy fails...

Chapter 2: Night and a normal day at school.

As Bethany walked down the stone steps to the basement with the laundry basket in her hand, she  
nearly tripped over Melissa's gameboy (adv, sp). She sighed as she put it in her basket to put on the  
shelf and went to do the laundry.

Bethany looked at the ceiling of her room in the darkness of the night. She watched the dark room  
which had been her home for 4 years. They never celebrated her birthday and that was the day her  
parents had died in a fire. In he closet were the few clothes she owned but she did have one nice shirt  
and one nice pair of pants. She sometimes wondered why her Step-Mother had even gotten them for  
her... But there was lot's of time to wonder as she was almost always alone. The rest of her clothes  
came from second hand stores. On the dresser there was nothing but a lamp, a clock and a doll that her  
parents had given her for her 10th birthday right before the fire that came a day later. After a little while.  
She did not know how much time exactly but she restlessly fell asleep jut like every other day for the  
past 4 years...

Monday Morning

(A/N: That last part shoulda been part of the first chapter I think, and now I can't really 'member why I  
didn't add it but I think it had something to do with time or something! But anyway Yeah!)

Monday, Bathany woke up at 6:15am to the sound of her alarm clock. She yawned . She woke up this  
early because it was the only time she could use the washroom. She didn't need it very long but she also  
had to fold, iron etc. and put away the laundry from the last night as well as the dishes. Once her  
Step-Sister tried waking up early so that Bethany could not get the washroom but after awhile she  
decided it wasn't worth to wake up that early and went back to the habit of waking at 7:15 an hour  
later. She had a quick shower and went to get the laundry. By the time she was done, it was 7:30 and  
she had only 15 minutes to pack her lunch and get ready which she was also used to. She had to walk  
but John and Melissa got a drive to school.She didn't mind though since she like walking along the  
paths she missed while grounded.

At school she went to see Stefanie, one of her only friends. Stefanie had been her friend since day one  
and she didn't care about what Melissa said about Bethany because she didn't believe it. They sat on  
the steps talking about they're weekend... Bethany's was pretty uneventful but she was a good listener  
and listened to Stefanie talk about her new cell phone and going to the movies with Jake, one of the  
hottest and nicest people in the school. Soon the bell rang and they had to run to homeroom, they  
weren't in the same gr.9 class this year but they always sat together at lunch and they had their lockers  
pretty close to each other. They said bye as they walked into their separate class rooms.

Bethany's teacher Ms. Corbeln, looked up and smiled at Bethany as she took her spot at the back of  
the class. She sat next to Jadon, who was one of Jake's best friends. He was also pretty nice. He  
smiled at Bethany and said hi. She said hi back and sat down in her seat.

"So how was your week?" Jadon asked.

"Hmm, uninteresting...boring..." Bethany replied looking in her agenda and hiding her face.  
"How about yours?"

"Pretty much the same really..." Jadon replied. Then the bell rang and the last few students walked into  
class before getting the door shut on them. And the morning announcements started right after leaving  
no time for Bethany and Jadon to finish their conversation which was ok since first period was science  
and the science teacher, Mrs. Quaid wasn't very good with names so they were still in alphabetical  
order even though it was May, Bethany Wheeler and Jadon Waller were right next to each other on the  
list.

At lunch time , Bethany went to find Stefanie and found her sitting at the table right next to the door.  
When she saw Bethany she waved and told Bethany to hurry up and get her tray etc. For lunch  
Bethany had a salad with nothing in it but lettuce and dressing(ceasar) and a banana for dessert.  
Stefanie on the other hand had fries with pizza and chocolate milk. How Stefanie ever got food so fast  
was a mystery to Bethany and how she could even find a spot to sit among all these people.

"Bethany, Bethany did you hear about the end of year dance? It's only for gr.8, gr.9 and 10"(Their school has 5 grades, 7, 8, 9, 10 , 11 ) Stefanie pretty much shouted at Bethany as she sat down.

"Oh, how exiting.!" Bethany sighed back not bothering to hide her sarcasm. She never really liked  
dances where she stood on the side watching others dance and she never had anything nice to wear  
either. It wasn't that she was ugly, she was actually very pretty but no one really wanted Melissa to get  
mad at them...As sweet as she acted she could send your social satus down the drain. One poor guy  
discovered this last year after making a joke about Melissa and putting it on the school website.

(AN: Sry fer the huge cliché kinda thing... I hate them but I couldn't word it...Sry!)

"Please will you come! PLEASE! I really want you to come!" Stefanie asked or pleeded. She always  
did whenever there was a dance coming around.

"OK I guess I'll come but you better stay with me for awhile!" Bethany replied smiling at her friend. "  
but what will I wear?"asked Bethany almost rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry we'll find something very nice for you or you can borrow one of mine!"

"OK, ok, that is if I can even go!" Bethany tried sounding exasperated but she couldn't keep from  
smiling anyway. She loved how her friend was always happy and positive so unlike herself..

Chapter 2

A/N: Tada! Updated version of chapter 2! (If anyone's reading!) If you don't like the fanfic. Deal withit... (kidding) and umm... REVIEW... please and thank you! Seeya's all later!


	3. A present from John

. . . A Cinderella Story . . .

AN: Nuthin' t' say! (Now there's a first!)

Disclaimer: Nope . . . I don't really want to own Cinderella anyway...

Chapter 3:A present from John? She thinks...

When Bethany returned home, she ran upstairs to put away her kit back, went downstairs and sped  
through the dishes.

"Step-Mother, Could I please go to the end of year dance? Please!" Bethany begged as she saw her  
sister not trying to hide her snigger from the computer. "Please!" I really want to go!" I'll do extra  
chores..." Her voice trailed off... There were no extra chores she did them all!

"No, You will not go, I will not rethink and you will not sit like a stupid young girl! Now go upstairs and  
do your homework!"

Again Christina sneered as Bethany slowly trudged up the stairs and started her homework without  
difficulty. It was a page of very easy math and in LA she was supposed to write a modern version of  
the Cinderella story. "Well that can't be too hard!" She thought to herself sighing.

When she was done, she decided to go see her stepbrother but he wasn't in his room? She wondered  
where he could be until she saw a 100 bill on the bed with a note on top. She looked at the note and  
read it aloud to herself! (Duh!)

"For you Bethany. Use it well! (I know you will!)

Lot's of Love

She noticed that whoever put it there didn't sign it. She looked on the other side of the paper... nothing!  
She read the letter over to see if she missed anything but she didn't. But it did have her name on it and  
John was the sort of person to do that kind of thing... "Yes, it had to be John!" she thought to herself  
happily.

That night a supper.

That night at supper, Bethany's stepmother announced,

"I will be chaperoning the dance that Christina and John will be going to."

Bethany smiled a small smile that no one noticed.

Making sure Bethany understood this, she continued.

And of course Bethany you will be staying and doing all the chores twice so that house will look extra  
clean!

John looked down at his plate and ate slowly while Christina beamed as if Christmas had come early.

After supper when Bethany finished the dishes and the laundry she went to see her step-brother.

"John?" She whispered as she walked into John's room

Hey Beth!"

"Umm, thank you for the money!"

"Uh... What money?"

" Well this afternoon I went to your room and there was a note on your bed for me and some money. I  
assumed it was you...! It wasn't?"

"Uh... No... Actually it wasn't but whoever left it there it couldn't have been Christina or my mom! I'm  
guessing it was probably for you though...!"

"Ya, ok, well seeya!" Bethany shut the door silently, and walked back to her room thinking it over...

She jumped on her bed, really tired from the days chores. " I wonder who left it there... thoughts like  
these were floating in and out while she tried to stay conscience but finally she fell asleep dreamlessly.

Chapter: 3

A/N: Uh... nothing to say again! (wats wrong with me? Weird guy: everything!) But uh... hmm... oh yeah um... email me I guess!


	4. Pretty Dress

A Cinderella Story.

A/N: Ergh, I have like 30 or so minutes to invent the rest of my story and the rough copies due tommorow! Ergh! Plus I have I think 2 tests but I ain't sure... I know one's first period(Science) I didn't study! Ergh! I probably have all sorts of homework that I didn't do yet but I really like this story... sorta! It's not exactly original compared to some of them in my class like where the gurl meets a bike gang and tell her how to be nice... But ya! Anyway if anyone's reading this I hope you like! O yes and this chapter is very short! She just... buys a dress! The next chapter will probaly be short too!

Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in my last two chapters... I feel so bad!(sarcasm!) I don't own anything I write! Not even the plot! I own the characters, umm, this page (my notepad and book) and umm.. That could possibly be all... O yes and I own this! "..." (Don't ask y, I put it everywhere!) I mean the ... part! Not the quotations! But u knew that right!

Chapter 4: Wow, what a pretty dress!

Lunch the next day, Stefanie and Bethany went to a store next door called " Cinderella's dress!" It wasn't the nicest store but it was the closest.

They didn't really like any clothes there. There were some grey dresses in a corner that looked as if the greyness was from dust and equally "dusty" dresses of red, blue, green and yellow. Neither Bethany nor Stefanie liked any of these! As they walked farther and farther through they saw a couple of nice dresses they might of liked before looking at the price tags... 150.99 for a rental! And it wasn't even really all that pretty after seeing the price!

Went they got to the back of the store they noticed they had about 15 minutes left but no dress in hand. Bethany noticed a door.

"Stefanie, do you see that door there." Bethany asked pointing to it.

"What door? No?"

"I see a door though?"

"I'm going to see if it opens!" Bethany said walking slowly to the door and it opened easily. Stefanie gasped she saw a hole in the wall but no door.

"Follow me, Steff!"

"Right!"

As they walked in they lovely dresses that should of been out on display instead of what looked like a tidy storage room. The first Bethany saw was a black dress hanging on the wall. It had thin straps and it intertwined in the back making an X. At the bottom it was a little puffy and made it look just right! It came with copper scrunchy with glitter on it. The dress it self had golden glitter on one side going down the leg. Bethany looked at the price tag and gasped. It was only 21.98 to rent for the night. She looked at the dress all over to make sure there were no holes or anything in it but it was perfect!

"I pick this one!" exclaimed Bethany.

"Wow, it's so pre---, but something had caught Stefanie's eyes too, it was dress a dress similar to Bethany's but red with blue glitter and a silver scrunchy.

" Wow, this is one is just like yours but different colours... Is it ok if I get this one?"

" Of course it is! And wow look it's the same price!" Bethany said grinning.

When they got to the cash register to pay the cashier gave them a funny look. We don't sell these dresses here do we? I mean they're very rare for one thing and I've never seen or ordered them? But she saw the price tag (She did all the tagging) and said she must have done something by mistake but that she'd sell them anyway until she saw the price tag. 21.98. There is no way, I did that! But the more times she looked the more she was certain she did it and she couldn't just change it.

When, Bethany reached in to her wallet she noticed the money wasn't there and remembered she had left it in her drawer!

"Oh, no I forgot my money, Now what am I gonna do!"

Stefanie rolled her eyes.

"Ma'me, could you please keep this until tomorrow so that we may be able to purchase them? "

"I guess...," The cashier mulled slowly thinking this over, "but it costs 7.50 to hold something 25.00 or less." Before Bethany could say anything Stefanie held out 15.00 and carefully placed the dresses on the counter.

"Thank you" They both said as they rushed out the store as they had about 3 minutes before the bell. They ran as fast as they could while Bethany tried to tell Stefanie she didn't have to pay for her.

" Sure, I did, didn't you want the dress and a dress that nice and that cheap would be gone before you could say dance!"

"I guess...Ya ok, thank you, I will pay you back though!"

" No, you won't, we still need to do your hair and other stuff! THAT'S gonna cost a lot of money you know!"

"Fine!" Bethany said reluctantly, but this was the first time she was going to get really dressed up for the dance.

The next day at the store.

The next day at the store, Bethany and Steff went to look around once more to see if they had changed their minds. When they came to the place they had been last time, Bethany didn't see the door? But where was the door? Now that wasn't the smartest thing to say since Stefanie couldn't see the door? Bethany looked at Stefanie.

"There's no door?"

"Maybe we're just looking in the wrong spot?" offered Stefanie.

But Bethany was dead sure the door was there because it was right below the giant clock?

"Oh well, maybe you're right let's get our dresses then!"

When they left the store they were quite happy indeed!

A/N: La la la... revised version of this chapter done! I feel I already revised it but obviously not... There was like 5 mistakes in one sentence! I can't believe I gave this to my teacher! What was I thinking! Oh well… Seeya Mizuki


	5. The Dance

A Cinderella Story.

A/N: Yay, this will actually be a story that I finish! I'm such a lazy person! Grr… I always start a really good story. (Ok maybe not good but whatever.) and then get bored and start a new one… On my bed there's like a thousand sheets of paper with bits of stories everywhere! GAH!

Disclaimer: Ya know what I'm gonna say, so I won't say it! Thank you very much! And have a good night, day, afternoon, evening, midnight, and lunchtime .etc!

The dance

The day of the dance everyone was getting ready and to the great luck and chance of Bethany her stepsiblings and mother were leaving early! Before they left Her stepmother made it clear that she was not to use anything and she'd know if she did. Yeah right!  
She wouldn't know. As soon as she heard the car leave the drive way she called Stefanie who lived about a block away.

Stefanie was there in about 2 minutes (bike) with all her things in a basket in the back.

They hurried to Bethany's room and started very quickly as they had only about 4 hours before the dance would start.

Bethany did Stephanie first. When she was done Stefanie looked fabulous and it didn't even take all that long. For Bethany it took a little while longer since her was very thick but finally after 30 minutes they got the tangles out and started curling her hair in little ringlets. And as thick as her hair was it worked wonderfully. They both had their hair up in loose bun with braids going up underneath except Stefanie's hair was still straight. When they were finally done they had 45 minutes to get there early enough. You could barely tell that they use to be plain Beth and Steffi.

Walking was a little hard since they were wearing high heels but they got there just in time. Bethany was wondering how she was going to fake a clean house when everyone else got home so she decided she was going to have to leave an hour early and see if she could pull it off.

On the dance floor everyone was looking at Bethany wondering who the new girl was. She got asked to dance a few times but said no. Melissa brushed past a couple times and once Bethany said hi. Melissa turned to see who it was and thought for a moment that it was Bethany. "No, it couldn't be, she's at home and she could never have afforded such a dress!" Melissa thought to herself and pushed that thought away. Her stepmother had also seen that girl and thought she looked familiar but she also pushed the thought away. When John noticed her, he smiled and thinking he knew who she was she smiled and waved back but she lost him in the crowd.

A little while later Jadon walked over and asked if she wanted to dance. She said yes also thinking that he knew who she was but he didn't.

They were having a splendid time until they were too tired to dance anymore. They went to sit down.

" This might sound a little rude since we've been talking for awhile now but what's your…" Jadon got cut off. Bethany had heard an alarm clock in the distance and looked at the clock. She had less then an hour to get back and clean the house.

"Sorry, I have to go! I'll see you again though..." And she ran off.

Jadon ran after her not knowing why she had to go.

As Bethany brushed a very tall professor, her hair scrunchy fell out and her face became a tangle of hair.

Jadon picked up the scrunchy and looked at it. There were the initials B. C. W... He wondered who that was.

When Bethany finally got home she went through he back just as her mother was driving down the street. She rushed upstairs before doing anything and took of her dress as fast she could and put on some dirty clothes. She scrubbed her face as clean as it would get to hide any make up and wet her hair to look like sweat making the ringlets disappear. She hid the dress in the closet and went downstairs just as everyone stepped in the door. Bethany almost fainted the house was cleaner then ever...All the dishes were done everything was in the right place, the computer games all lying in a neat pile... Her stepmother had nearly fainted too, she had never seen he houses so clean! Bethany did you use anything I told you not to use? Turning the situation into a negative one.

"No, Stepmother, not at all!" Bethany said trying to hide her own shock.

That night she thought about all the things that had happened, there weren't very many but first the money, then the dress, the house and... losing the hair scrunchy?" Nah that was pure coincidence." she thought. And fell asleep this time nice dreams.

A/N: Almost Done, Almost Done, Almost Done! Yay! I'm so proud of myself... Proud I am, I am! Anyway Hope you liked it and like all good fairy tales well whatever just read the last chapter and check out my other stories! They isn't finished because of procrastination reasons but I'll finish them.. one day…. Seeya Mizuki


	6. Happily Ever After

A Cinderella Story.

A/N: Woot Woot! Last chapter everyone! YaY, I'm exited yeah! I didn't really like the story much but Cinderella was always a good book I guess… the mices are awesome! And plz excuse my grammar in a/n's becuzz I write like I talk which I know is a bad habit but… I have bad grammar! K, Leave me Alone!

So anyway READ AND REVIEW PLZ! DOTS AND FLAMES ARE NICE TOO!

Disclaimer: Just shut up and leave me alone! (I don't own anything... can't u tell?)

Happily ever after...

The next day at school Jadon was carrying around a scrunchy and was asking all the girls if it had been theirs' remembering that girl from the dance they all tried to say it was theirs (he's a hot guy!) until he asked them to tell him what was written on the inside and what it stood for. No one knew and when Bethany heard this and thought wow these people are pretty trivial! Until she remembered she had lost her scrunchy at the dance! She smacked herself in the head.

In homeroom, Jadon sat down by Bethany discouraged. He had asked every single girl in the school except for her! He smacked himself in the head too!

"Hey, umm, Bethany is this yours?" he asked (Duh!)

"It could be why?"

"Because it says B. W. on the inside and you name is Bethany Wheeler!"

"Bethany almost smacked herself in the head again! Of course she had written her name on the inside! She had never told anyone her middle name because it wasn't really a middle name but something her dad use to call her all the time! Cassidy! Her mother's name since she looked so much likes her!

"Uhh, does it say B. C. W.? She asked making sure."

"Yes, yes it does!" I found you/her whatever! Wow, it was you?"

Hoping he didn't like her just because of yesterday she said,

" Would it of made a difference if I came wearing something different?"

"Actually no! I was going to ask you anyway cuzz I uh…umm...Look do

you want to go the movies this week?"

" Maybe! If I can I say yes! I really would but I'll have to ask first!"

"O.K. umm... awesome, oh yeah here's your scrunchy!"

"Keep it!"

"Thanks!"

And they lived happily ever after for the time being anyway!

The End!

A/N: Tada, Hope to whoever reads this you liked my story! Maybe I'll some to it someday but not in the near future! Love ya's all (only if you review of course!) Mizuki


End file.
